This invention relates to the stratified charging of internal combustion engines and, more particularly, to an adjustable rotary valve adapted, depending on engine speed, to feed a predetermined amount of non-carbureted or spent gases into the combustion chamber and, thereafter, a predetermined amount of freshly carbureted gas.
Stratified charging of internal combustion engines is known in the art. This practice, optimally, permits the combustion chamber to be fully pressurized, even at low speeds and, through the use of spent or exhaust gases, can decrease the level of polluting emissions. Stratified charging permits, additionally, the concentration of more highly carbureted gas near the spark plug, typically in a pre-combustion chamber, improving overall engine efficiency.
The present invention provides a novel and highly effective mechanism for accomplishing these functions which is not subject to the disadvantages incurred by existing mechanisms.